Casual partners or are they?
by coriander
Summary: *SLASH*Clark is the gay slut of Smallville and everyone knows it... or do they? what happens when a few of his conquest get hurt when they find out that Clark doesn't care about them as much as they thought?
1. Us? a couple? What!

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the characters in it. But Jeff   
  
and Sean are mine. I couldn't think of any student's name from the   
  
show. It's one in the morning, give me a break. I have no money so don  
  
't even think about suing me!  
Warnings: This is SLASH!!!! As in men fucking each other.   
  
There's also a huge amount of the word 'fuck' in it. And for the sake   
  
of the story, I have Clark and his gang in the same grade as Whitney. by the by, this is probably leanning more on the side of NC-17 than R. Just warning ya.  
********************************  
Clark walked into the classroom with his head down. He could feel it beating down on him. The   
  
stares. He knew exactly whom they were from and why, but refused to look back at them. Instead,   
  
he sat down in his chair, pulled out his books and pen, and stared at the board waiting for class   
  
to start.  
He knew that both Whitney and Jeff were staring at him with eyes full of hurt, but what   
  
did they want from him? They should have known better. He never promised them to be faithful. He   
  
cringed while thinking about that awful scene the night before…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"oh, Clark…" moaned Jeff, while arching his back, and wrapping his legs around Clark's waist.  
"Please, harder, fuck me harder Kent!"  
"oh Baby, you look so delicious, begging like that. Who am I to refuse you." Murmured Clark, then   
  
proceeded to fuck Jeff into oblivion, though not as hard as he could, since he would most like   
  
likely kill the poor boy. He's sure that at this point, Jeff wouldn't have cared, but well… His   
  
dad might get a bit miffed at having to explain his cause of death to Jeff's parents.  
Jeff was rendered speechless from the throughout fucking that he was getting and just   
  
laid there, panting. He could feel himself about to come, without Clark having yet to touch his   
  
cock. Clark bent down to kiss him, his tongue imitating what his cock was doing, which drove poor   
  
Jeff in an even bigger frenzy.   
Just as they were both about to reach their climax, they heard a loud gasp.  
"Clark?! How could you!?"  
Clark turned his head to see Whitney staring at them, hurt shining in his eyes… or were   
  
those tears?   
"Fuck" he whispered.  
Jeff, who had been lost in a haze of lust, just realized that something was wrong when Clark   
  
stopped pounding into him.  
"Clark? What's…? Whitney?! What are you doing here? Um, it's not what you think…" He turned a   
  
bright shade of red, and his erection seemed to have gone down, but not totally gone. No amount   
  
of embarrassment could deflect a boner caused by Clark.  
He heard Clark sigh, and felt him kiss his forehead, before pulling out completely. He couldn't   
  
help feeling a bit disappointed. Clark swung his legs around, and sat down his arms supporting   
  
him from behind and his legs sprawled out in front of him, the perfect image of debauchery. Jeff   
  
quickly found his boxers and pulled them on before getting out of bed, and begun searching for   
  
his clothes, pulling them on as he found them.  
"Look Whitney, I know this might look pretty bad, but please don't tell anyone. The team would   
  
hate me, and I'd probably have to quit. God knows what my parents would do if they found out. I   
  
mean we're cool right? I know you're not the homoph… Whitney?" He trailed off as he looked up   
  
from his search to found that no one was paying any attention to him. He looked from Whitney's   
  
sad face to Clark's cool one.  
"Clark, How could you?" Whitney whispered again.  
Clark shrugged.  
"How could I what? Fuck Jeff? How could I not! Have you seen his body? Fuck that, have you seen   
  
his ass? And his mouth?" He smirked looking Jeff up and down.  
" I mean don't get me wrong. I love fucking you too. You're both very fuckable jocks. Hence, I   
  
fuck both of you. And whoever else I find fuckable. It's not like we're dating or anything,   
  
right? After all, you both have girlfriends, and I have a steady boyfriend. So this is all just   
  
for fun." He started smiling but his smile turned into a frown when he saw the misery filled look   
  
they were both throwing at him.   
"What? Are you guys serious?" He exclaimed, surprised. He never thought that they were actually   
  
attached to him, and thought that what they had was serious! All his other partners understood   
  
that. Didn't they?  
"Fun Fuck? That's all I am to you? How could you say that! I thought we had something together? I   
  
though you knew that I was only dating Lana for appearances, so that no one will question my   
  
sexuality. I was planning on breaking up with her before the end of the year, and announce that I   
  
was gay and that I was in love with you!" Screamed Whitney, tears running down his face. He   
  
couldn't believe this was happening!  
Jeff had a similar look on his face.  
"I don't understand. I thought you loved me… you said, you said you couldn't get enough of me.   
  
And, and that…" Jeff broke off, unable to go on.  
"oh God, moaned Clark, I can't believe this is happening." He shook his head, trying to figure   
  
out what he was going to say. He really cared about the two guys. Out of all his other casual   
  
partners, they were two of his favorites. He really didn't mean to hurt them, but he honestly   
  
didn't think that they took what they had seriously!   
'I mean, I thought it was very obvious that Lex and I are an item. We can barely keep from   
  
fucking each other blind whenever we're in each other's presence, let alone keep our hands off   
  
each other. I mean we both understand that with our hyperactive libidos, we could never remain   
  
faithful, and it was ok, as long as we knew whom we belonged to at the end of the day."  
He leaned forward, resting his face in the palm of his hands for a minute, trying to recollect   
  
his thoughts. He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair, before sitting up and finally   
  
looking up at the two boys in front of him.  
"Look," He started, then stopped, as they both seemed to jump at the sound of his voice. They had   
  
been busy alternating from glaring at each other, to staring at him with kicked puppy eyes.   
"Look. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know that you were unaware of the situation. I   
  
mean, I thought everyone knew about Lex and I. But I guess not. Anyway, maybe it'd be best if I   
  
didn't see you guys anymore. I believe it's in your best interest to cut the tie loose before   
things get even more tangled up. At least, let things cool off for a while, while you get those   
  
pesky emotional… things under control, then we'll see. If it makes you feel any better, you two   
  
were my favorites…" he stopped when he saw them cringe.  
"No? ok then. Well, I hope we can still be friends at least? Maybe? Well, I'll let you think   
  
about it. You guys know the way out right? I guess I'll just get a cold shower, and call it a   
  
night. I'll see you tomorrow at school ok? All right, cool. Bye!" and without waiting to see them   
  
out, he walked out of his room, and into the bathroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He really did feel bad. But what could he do? After they had left, he had ran to Lex's   
  
house, and told him what happened. He'd scowled at him while Lex rolled around laughing. After he   
  
got himself under control, he reminded him that he had told him that getting involve with high   
  
school kids without thoroughly explaining the terms to them will result in a fiasco before taking   
  
a pouting Clark to bed, and finishing what Jeff had started.  
He turned and looked at Jeff, who had been looking at him with that same look from last night on   
  
his face. When he realized that he had been caught starring, he glared at him and looked away.   
  
Clark shrugged and turned to look at Whitney. Same thing happened there. He rolled his eyes.   
'shit I have to go through for a good fuck,' he thought gloomily.  
As he was about to turn back, he caught Sean starring at him with a feral look in his eyes.   
  
Instead of being embarrassed at being caught staring, he looked at him from the crotch area, and   
  
slowly back up to his eyes, before licking his lips in an alluring way, and then smirk. Clark   
  
raised an eyebrow, before returning the smile, his bad mood forgotten. Fresh meat! And this one   
  
didn't look like the type who'd get attached. Clark felt his inner slut cackle in joy, and   
  
allowed himself a low giggle as he turned his eyes back to the day's lesson. Life was good!  
********************************************  
So what do you think? Should I leave it as is, or should I write more? Did you like it? Tell me   
  
tell me tell me!!!! I'm dying to know. Review please! I'll love you forever! 


	2. new prey

Author's note: I'm bored. So, I decided to write a new chapter. Ya don't like it? Though! Lol.   
  
Just Kidding. I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
Pete collapsed on top of Clark, panting. They had been going at it for about an hour, and they   
  
were spent! Well, at least, Pete was spent. Clark could feel another round or two still pumping   
  
in his veins, but didn't want to completely wear Pete out. The poor guy did have to drive home   
  
afterwards.   
He smiled as he ran his fingers up and down Pete's spine, and he tried to get his bearings back.   
  
Life was good. He knew that Pete knew that this was casual. But that was ok. He'd been with Pete   
  
since they had both decided to experiment with each other and be each other's first, which made   
  
sense, seeing as they were best friends. But since the beginning, Freshman year, they had known   
  
that it was casual. They were friends with benefits. Pete wasn't as big a slut as Clark was, but   
  
he got around. With both girls and Guys. And who wouldn't want to fuck Pete? He may not be the   
  
hottest thing around, but he had this flair about him that promised things beyond one's   
  
imagination. And he actually delivered! And Boy could he deliver! Clark loved being fucked by   
  
Pete. He had a great cock, and knew how to use it. What they say about black guys in bed was no   
  
joke.  
He felt Pete's breathing slow down, and prepared himself for what he knew had been coming   
  
all along. He had hoped to have distracted Pete enough, but apparently not.  
"So, wanna tell me why Whitney and Jeff aren't talking to each other, and were shooting hurtful   
  
eyes at you all day?" He casually asked.  
"um, I have no idea?"   
Pete looked up at him with a disbelieving glare, and Clark smiled back at him innocently.  
"Care to try again?" replied Pete.  
Sigh.  
"All right, but before I tell you, you have to know that it wasn't my fault." He said pouting.  
"Right. Spill it, and I'll decide whether it was your fault or not."  
"Well, I was fucking Jeff, and boy does that boy have a fuckable ass…" He trailed off, getting   
  
glazy eyes thinking about how much fun he'd been having before Whitney had barged in.  
Pete clears his throat.  
"Continue please."  
"uh? Oh right. Sorry. Anyway, Whitney barged in, acting all hurt at finding us like that, and   
  
acted like I had betrayed him or cheated on him or something. Whatever. Next thing you know, I'm   
  
getting declarations of love, and accusations of acting like I loved them or something. I mean,   
  
really! Are they blind and deaf? I thought everyone knew about Lex, and me if not about my   
  
numerous other partners. But somehow, they both missed it, and now they're trying to make me feel   
  
bad about it. Now I'm worried that others may think that their exclusive also… and are you   
  
laughing?" He stopped his rampage, when he noticed that Pete's shoulders were shaking. He pushed   
  
him off him, and Pete burst out in laughter, and rolled around on the bed, clutching his stomach.  
Clark pouted, feeling insulted.  
"It's not funny! Honestly, what is wrong with you and Lex? This is serious! I don't want to hurt   
  
people's feelings, and would you stop laughing!"  
"Ah man! Sorry," gasped Pete, trying to contain his laughter. When he finally got himself under   
  
control, he looked up at Clark. Aw, he was pouting! He looks so cute when he does that. How could   
  
that boy still manage to hold on to his innocence after all the stuff he did. He leaned over   
  
Clark, and laid a sweet kiss on his pouty lips. He continued kissing him, until Clark relented   
  
and returned the kiss. After a moment, they broke it off, and Pete laid back down, and pulled   
  
Clark's head on his chest, and started playing with his hair.   
"so, I noticed you giving Sean the eye today." He comments.  
"hm, yeah. I never noticed how hot he was before!" He replied with a goofy smile.  
"Just hot? The man is the most… what you do call it? Fuckable? Yea man, dude's the most fuckable   
  
white guy I know. Aside from you that is. Anyway, Should he decide to fuck you, which is very   
  
possible, if not because of the looks that you guys were throwing at each other, then just for   
  
the fact that you're both the biggest sluts in Smallville high… Where was I going with this   
  
again? Oh, right. If you guys get together, I definitely want to be there so that I can watch."   
  
Pete's eyes glazed over at the thought.  
Clark had gotten exited over the thought as well, and begun sucking on Pete's nipples.  
"Hey Pete? Do you want to sleep over? Lex is out of town, and all this talk about fucking got me   
  
going again." And without waiting for an answer, he swooped down, and took Pete's half-hard cock   
  
in his mouth. Pete moaned, and held on to Clark's soft hair.   
"Yea, sure whatever. Just keep doing what you're doing." He panted. Like he was going to say no   
  
to a request like that!  
********************************  
So you like? I hope so. Tell me what you think. I don't care if it's negative, I just wanna know.   
  
Having lots of reviews make me feel better! 


	3. fantasy land lalala

Clark stood in front of his locker, trying to remember which books he's going to need for the   
  
day. This should have been an easy task seeing as he's been doing the same thing every morning   
  
for the past 4 months of school, but somehow he couldn't concentrate. His mind kept on drifting   
  
between the amazing night of wild sex he and Pete had, and the dreams he had of him and Sean   
  
having sex.  
So he just stood in front of his locker with a glazed look in his eyes and a silly grin   
  
on his face.  
"Looks like someone got laid last night," whispered a voice in his ear, making him shiver.  
He turned around to see Sean standing very close to him, leering.  
Clark's smile turned into a smirk, and he leaned back on his locker, sizing Sean up.  
"I suppose you could say that," he replied with a low voice.  
Sean moved even closer, so close in fact, that they could smell each other's breath.  
"is that so?" he purred while lightly brushing his nose against Clark's.  
"what's it to ya?" asked Clark, as he ran his hands inside Sean's letter jacket, lightly tugging   
  
on the black t-shirt Sean's was wearing under, pulling him flush against him.  
He gasped as he felt Sean's hard on brushing against his stomach. He loved that he had to look up   
  
a bit in order to look into Sean's eyes. It was very rare for him to find a partner who was   
  
taller than him.  
Sean raised a hand, softly ran his fingers through Clark's hair, then firmly hung on as he pulled   
  
Clarks head up for a kiss. At first he only teased, softly licking Clark's lips, nibbling a bit,   
  
but pulling away every time Clark tried to deepened the kiss. Finally he teased Clark's lips open   
  
– not that he found much resistance – and licked the inside of his mouth. He heard Clark whimper   
  
and smiled against his lips as he kissed him even harder, licking every part of his mouth, and   
  
playing with his tongue…  
"… CLARK!!!"  
"Huh?" replied Clark as he jumped out of his skin. He looked blankly at Chloe before he   
  
recognized her. He blink, shook his head as he tried to dissipate the effects of his fantasy –   
  
his hard on to be more specific – so that he could pay attention to his friend… who was glaring   
  
at him.  
"Hey Chloe!" he smiled innocently at her.  
"Don't 'hey Chloe' me Clark Kent. I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes,   
  
and I was getting worried that you'd start humping your locker! What did I tell you about   
  
thinking about sex in school? Now we're probably going to be late to class! I don't even know why   
  
I bother with you. I should have left you here and gone to class but nooo, I had to care about   
  
your future! Why am I always taking care of you anyhow? Don't you have…"   
Clark tuned her out because he knew she had a long way to go. She did this every time she caught   
  
him daydreaming in school and it was obvious that he was thinking about sex. The sad thing was   
  
that he blushed every time that happened, and seeing that he was a healthy teenage… something,   
  
that happened quite often. He didn't even want to think about what happened when the had gotten   
  
that red stone… He winced thinking of all the boys he had 'convinced' to join him in to whatever   
  
deserted spot that he could find in school. He had even seduced boys – who until that episode,   
  
had thought themselves to be straight – and where still avoiding him to this day. That even   
  
included the very happily married new young football coach.  
"… are you even listening to me?!" yelled Chloe when she realized that his eyes were glazing over   
  
again.  
Clark was about to stutter some BS response when the bell rang.  
"Oh no! Come on, we're late! We'll finish this conversation later," she growled before she ran   
  
towards her class.   
Clark sighed, and hurried to class. He had a hot football player to stare at and fantasize about!   
  
Although he hated to bring attention to himself, he was glad that most of Smallville's populace   
  
owed him their life someway or the other. That is the only reason why he could get away with   
  
being openly gay, and openly stare and flirt with the male population without fear of being   
  
picked on. Not that they could do him much harm, but it's the principle of the thing. He tried to   
  
be discreet whenever he was picking out his latest conquest however. Just because he had 'carte   
  
blanche' didn't mean that everyone else did. He wouldn't want one of his new 'friends' to suffer   
  
just because he was a horny bastard! So far, the only person that people suspected that he was   
  
sleeping with was Lex, and they couldn't touch Lex, and hated him either way, so it was ok.   
  
Speaking of Lex, he was going to have to pay him a visit soon! He missed his boyfriend. No matter   
  
how yummy his new conquests were, they didn't compare to the man he loved.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's note: Sorry about the delay and the fact that this chapter's so short. I've been so busy   
I kinda forgot that I was writing a few stories. Plus I though that I had marked this NC17 and   
  
that it was taken down. Sorry bout that. I promise to try and write more often! Review please! 


	4. Pete and whitney!

AN: Yay! New chapter! Long time coming I know, but hey! New chapter! And it's my birthday. My dad actually got the date right this year. Yay! lol. Now I want lots of reviews for my b-day alright? Thankies! ^_^  
  
Pete walked over to his locker, and started peeling of his wet, sticky, sweat smelling clothes. Yuck. He loved to be sweaty, but only during post- coital sex. While using his shirt to wipe off the extra sweat of his forehead, he glanced over and saw Whitney sitting on the bench looking really sad and rejected. He winced, remembering why Whitney looked like that. He sort of knew how Whitney felt. Pete had believed himself to be in love with Clark, and had been. disappointed when he found out that they would never be exclusive. But he got over it. He got to have sex with Clark every once in a while, and that was good enough for him.  
  
He had been eying the sexy quarterback for a while now, but never guessed that he had been gay until Clark had told him that he had been fucking him. But he still hadn't made a move. He wasn't sure why. Well, that didn't matter anymore; it looked like Whitney needed a pick me up, and Pete knew exactly how to be of service. He forcefully pushed down the wicked grin that tried to plaster itself on his face.  
  
"Hey Whitney." He said, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Hey Pete," Whitney sighed in reply.  
  
"what's wrong man? You've been lookin' like someone shot your dog, and I know you don't have one, so spill."  
  
Whitney looked over at him, and got this perplexed look on his face.  
  
"You're fucking him too aren't you?" he said suddenly.  
  
Pete looked genuinely surprised, not having expected that from him.  
  
"What do you mean?" He replied innocently.  
  
"Don't try and play cute Ross, I know you're fucking Kent too. I've seen the looks you guys give each other. I never noticed it before, or maybe I just didn't want to see. He used to look at me like that. But now I find out I was nothing but a whore to him." The last part was said very softly, and Whitney looked like he was ready to start bawling anytime now. Pete looked around to make sure that everyone else had left the locker room before putting an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Aw, don't say that. Clark really did care about you. He cares about everyone he sleeps with. Despite his. sluttiest personality traits, he is still to innocent to consider fucking someone he didn't genuinely like. It's just that he doesn't take it seriously, he's just having fun. The only person that Clark will ever be in love with is Lex. I don't really understand their relationship, but then again, who does right?"  
  
While Pete was talking, Whitney had relaxed, and rested his head on Pete's shoulder, and placed a hand on Pete's thigh. Pete looked down at the top of Whitney's head, and couldn't stop himself from running his hand though his hair. It was different than Clark's, but it still felt really soft. He grasped at it, and gently pulled on it until he could look at Whitney's beautiful eyes. He gave a small grin.  
  
"Don't worry whit, I'll take care of ya." He said softly, as he leaned down to brush his lips against Whitney's. He heard him gasp, and felt him open his mouth. But instead of diving in, he pulled at Whitney's bottom lip with his teeth and lightly sucked on it, caressing it with his tongue. He heard Whitney's moan, and grinned into the kiss as he felt Whitney's arms go around him and deepened the kiss. Surprisingly enough, despite the large dose of desire that the kiss had, they did only that. Eventually, the kiss simmered down, and they're lips separated. They looked into each other's eyes for a while with a silly grin on their faces, before they turned away, bashful, and Whitney was blushing. Pete was thanking God for making him black, and therefore unable to blush. But throughout all of this little drama, they never stopped touching each other.  
  
"So." Whitney said finally, turning to look at Pete.  
  
"yeah. We should probably start getting dress so we can get out of here." He said, but seem reluctant to stop touching the blond. Whitney didn't seem that much eager to stop either.  
  
"yeah."  
  
eventually they got dressed, and Whitney offered to drive Pete home, an offer which Pete accepted, forgetting that he had his own car. Oh well, he'll just have someone drive him back to school to pick it up. No way was he going to give up a chance to spend some time with Whitney! During the ride home, Whitney and Pete held hands and stole shy glances and smiles at each other.  
  
When they got there, Whitney turn the car off and turned around to look at Pete.  
  
"Thank you." He said softly.  
  
"What for?" asked Pete, surprised.  
  
"Well like you said, I was feeling really crappy all day, and you made me feel better. I didn't expect to get over it so fast. well at least not coping with it so well anyway. But I'm sure that it won't be long before I get over it completely now that I have someone else to occupy my time," he added with a wicked grin. Pete grinned and leaned over for a quick kiss that soon turned passionate. When they finally separated, they were panting but they both had silly grins on their faces.  
  
"Well, I guess I should go in. I'll call you ok?" said Pete with a last caress to the quarterback's cheek before he grabbed his book bag and got out of the car.  
  
"Alright then, later!" replied Whitney as he started the car up again. Pete stood there and waited until he could no longer see Whitney's car, before he headed into the house. For the life of him, he couldn't get the silly grin off of his face. His mom took one look at him and shook her head with a smile that said she was on to him.  
  
Unlike most of the gay students in the school, he had been honest with his parents, and they had been fine with it. His parents had gone over board at first, buying every books they could find about parenting gay teens and brought him books to help him cope with his homosexuality, but after a while he got sick of it and told them to cut it out. He was still the same person he had always been when his parents hadn't known he was gay and wished to be treated as such. And they did. He wasn't sure if his parents knew that he had multiple sex partners, including their favorite mama's boy Kent, but he wasn't about to tell them about that.  
  
"So who's the lucky man?" asked his mom.  
  
"Whatever do you mean mother?" he replied innocently.  
  
"Oh Please Pete. Don't try that innocent look on me. I taught it to you remember? Anyway, was that Whitney's truck I saw? Oh honey, you're not falling for a straight guy are you? Isn't he going out with Lana?" his mom frowned as she moved around the kitchen. Pete started helping as he replied.  
  
"Yes that was Whitney. And trust me he's definitely not straight. Trust me." He frowned when he thought about Lana. What was the deal with that?  
  
"I don't know what he's doing with Lana. He needs to stop leading her on like that. I think he's using her so that he won't be outed. He's old boyfriend may have accepted that, but if we're going to be dating, I won't stand for it."  
  
"that's my boy. I'm proud of you honey. Now help your poor, decrepit old mother set up the table for dinner." She smiled.  
  
He rolled his eyes, and helped her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Happy Birthday to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm 19!!!!!!!! Yay! One more year until I'm no longer a teenager!! Yahoo.... wait a minute. Why is that a good thing? *wails* I'm getting old! Soon enough I'll have to worry about wrinkles and cellulite and gray hair and finding myself lying about my age to younger men. *whimper* save me!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
